1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage and packaging system for candy canes and a method for making, storing and packaging candy canes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of packaging have been developed for holding fragile articles during shipment and for displaying the articles for sale. It can be appreciated that certain articles may require added support and positioning within the packaging during storage and shipment. Moreover, such packaging should be lightweight, recyclable and made from readily available materials while being inexpensive and easy to manufacture. The packaging should also provide for displaying the articles in a manner that increases the attraction of the product for potential purchasers.
Certain types of articles such as candy canes are among those that are difficult to display and ship. Moreover, candy canes have a large demand around the winter holidays but may need to be produced all year due to costs and production capacities. Therefore, storing the fragile candy canes prior to shipment to retailers provides additional challenges. Although the candy canes may be produced many months prior to shipping, the packaging may need to be updated from year to year and may not be ready when the candy canes are made. Therefore, placing the candy canes in the packaging prior to placement may cause storage issues and production shortfalls.
Prior packaging and display devices configured especially for candy canes are known. U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,608 assigned to Ferrara Candy Company, the Assignee of the present invention, provides a box and tray that supports multiple candy canes within the box while maintaining the candy canes in position space away from the outer walls of the box. Although this system is very useful for shipping, the inner tray may not be optimal for storing the candy canes if they need to be manufactured and then stored for an extended period of time prior to insertion into boxes and then shipping.
It can be appreciated that a new and improved candy cane storage system is needed. Such a system should provide for inexpensive and simple manufacture as well as for storage in a safe manner and then simple direct loading into a box the top of a box. Moreover, such a system should retain the candy canes so that the candy canes and the insert can be loaded into the box at a time subsequent to manufacture. Such a system should also provide for easily loading boxes into larger cartons for shipment, storage and/or sale and provide for displaying the candy canes in a pleasing manner. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with production, storing, packaging and displaying candy canes.